teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 24 - Rats of Regret, Reprise
* Our first day of travel passes uneventfully and we set up a small camp in a side cavern. Kasun advises us on basic camping - to which the party listens to varying degrees. * Godfrey and Barkley manage to set up their tents, Vahlka suckers Deacon into doing it for her, Lucius utterly fails and Kasun ends up lashing two tents together for the half-dragon. "Good job, you tried." * Kasun explains a bit on how the underdark is lain out. Warns not to bother the illithid. Barkley talks about how she'd like to try to try and map the underdark. Kasun reveals how she met Hamish; she was given a contract to take out his clan but was taken aback by how they are real people and his clan invited her in as a guest. Hamish joined Kasun shortly thereafter. * Party tells Kasun about how they all met basically. * First night passes uneventfully, Hamish and Vahlka take turns keeping watch. * We travel onward, making decent time as we cross a spooky bridge and draw a little closer to Nexus Storm. * Set up camp the second night. Lucius once again utterly fails to set up his tent, Barkley and Godfrey manage it nicely, Deacon sets up Vahlka's tent again. * Barkley and Deacon's watches pass uneventfully. During Vahlka's watch, Hamish notices something and when Vahlka focuses on it she hears whispering. Both of them hear something, but cannot pinpoint it. * Hamish is hit with a tranquilizer dart and goes down like a rock - asleep. * Godfrey makes a siren noise to wake everyone up. Which works, except for Deacon, who sleeps like the grave. We discover that a lot of our stuff is missing, including our bag of holding. * Vahlka wakes up Deacon and then casts Lesser Restoration on Hamish, allowing him to wake up. * Vahlka spots one of the thieves and immediately takes a shot with her longbow at him. The deep gnome thieves, accompanied by a wizard, fight back. Godfrey uses Hunger of Hadar to try and stop them from fleeing. * Barkley dispels the wizard's greater invisibility spell. Lucius tries to magic missile but gets counter spelled by the gnome wizard. * The Deep Gnome wizard casts cone of cold and hits pretty much everyone with it. Knocking Boris unconscious. Vahlka's fuckin' pissed. Deacon manages to heal everyone a little bit, picking Boris back up. * Kasun wolfs out and pulls the wizard off the ceiling while everyone deals with the other gnomes. * Vahlka goes straight after the gnomish wizard and smites her with the Shard of Daggerspine and Wrath of the Wyrm Queen, suddenly the shard explodes, dealing massive fire damage to everyone within 30ft - finishes off most of the remaining gnomes. This also kills the rats, Iron, Alabaster, and Kraken. * Lucius destroys the last deep gnome with a lightning bolt because he's fucking pissed. * Vahlka lays on the ground shell-shocked for a few until the Shard of Daggerspine starts talking to her and mocking her. * We discover that the Shard of Daggerspine is sentient, a being known as Sethokesh. It speaks to Vahlka telepathically and suggests that she is not a worthy wielder of it. It mentions five other dragonswords; Hazirawn, Scourge of Amgon'thol; Necrotaush, the Pestilent Fang; Anxucotl, the Fury of Sapphiron; Braugtheros, the Eye of the Blizzard. NEXT EPISODE